


history

by Teaotter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has no scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	history

Carlos has no scars.

At first, Cecil doesn't mind. All that unmarked skin is an adventure: a million untold stories and a live mic, waiting to be spilled into the air. The past can be what they make of it, together.

It's only when Cecil sees the way Carlos's body erases everything not its own design -- cuts and bruises smoothed away like footprints in the sand -- that he begins to wonder if there is any place for his touch in that determined wilderness. If his heart, once given, can find shelter in a body with no love of foreign lands.


End file.
